Anyx
Anyx is a comic book character that appears in the issues of the Fascinating Zemo Monners. Fascinating Zemo Monners Event An entrance of the existence of Fascinating Zemo Monners event has started as Anyx and her sister, Iguanidae to breaks free from the cell tubes at the secret scientific laboratory inside of the Top Secret Special Organization's secret headquarters in the restricted zones in which no one is allowed to enter their welcome. Top Secret Special Organization connection Anyx, Iguanidae, and their siblings in the cell tubes are locked away for these years in the part of the deal of the top secret special agent and director. Coincidentically, the agent and director are connected to be the members of the family in despite of their secret works nobody knew them being a family. Secret Agencies The wars between T.S.S.O., T.S.A., Harriers, Acotherers, A-Men, Xylumen, and the Xiamen: Enforcers are fierciously torn away. The event is the major reason that affected the mostly on the T.S.S.O. Someone finally broke in and overexposed the deep secret of the headquarters of the Top Secret Special Organization. Something happened so fast in which someone should not have done in the first place. Someone just began to realize that there are some dangerous agendas that T.S.S.O. made the back up in a case. Every single robot released from the T.S.S.O. to track someone among the team. Even agents from T.S.S.O. on the way to kill every single one who dare to get in their way. Anyx is the one among others who is supposed to get killed by the scientists from the orders under the new director without the permission from the director Palmer Hart. A Frustration Farah Harts fear her life for hiding her secrets from her sweet husband without knowing that he worked the same branch in different level where she worked. She can not deal with her secrets. She could have told him before they mate to have three children, but they do not have children at the time in which the future is happened to make children existed. She is believed herself that she is not able to have children and has been trying to mate with some men before her husband. She decides to talk to the scientist who happns to be a doctor about wanting a baby and he convinces her far enough that he can find the sperm donors that he can work with her fertility in the tube cells. She makes the deal with him, wanting no one to know this eventually his father. That is how Anyx started successfully from her fertility and the unknown male from the sperm donor. Unexpected Moment Anyx freed herself from the Top Secret Special Organization in which made it impression that she could able to free herself from every single breached security lockdowns everywhere. Join For A Cause Anyx has a reason to join the team to fight against the Top Secret Special Organization. A reason she joins the team is the T.S.S.O. wants her dead and does not want anyone to know what she is made of inside of the cell tubes. She successfully has few attempts to stop too many agents and robots from TSSO. She can not believe that TSSO destroyed everything in the world and they conquered the world as they are humans. Category:Character Category:Fascinating Zemo Monners Category:Xia Category:1999 Fairview Comics Characters